Shugo Chara! Atarashi Tamago!
by SawakoHadzuki
Summary: Ikuto comes back to Japan! My first shugo chara story. AmuxIkuto. sort of RimaxNagihiko... eventually.


**Hey! I don't own Shugo Chara. This is my first Shugo Chara fic, so please enjoy it!**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto stood on a hill overlooking the familiar school, Seiyo Elementary. The wind blew steadily. It was the end of winter, and the air was crisp. Remembering how lively this place always looked, he also remembered that the person he was looking for, Hinamori Amu was no longer here. Yoru, landing atop Ikuto's head, exclaimed

"Yay, we're finally here! ~Nya!" Ikuto smiled and replied

"Yup, we're finally home."

At the beep of her alarm clock, Hinamori Amu jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Grabbing a piece of toast on the table, she sat down and said

"I'm so late! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Amu's mom laughed and replied

"Well, you're not going anywhere in your pajamas, and-" Amu cut her off and shouted

"Aww, man! I'll be down in a minute!" With the toast in her mouth, she ran up the stairs, to return in a few moments in her new high school uniform.

"Bye, Mom!" As she was pulling on her shoes, her mom called from the kitchen

"Amu! I really think you should-" Interrupting her again, Amu called back

"No time to talk mom! I'll see you after school!"

As she dashed out of the house and down the street, little snowflakes drifted down, and she stopped to catch some on her tongue. Suddenly, Ran, Mikki, Suu, And Dia flew out of their eggs and yawned. Ran flew up to Amu and asked sleepily

"Amu-chan, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Amu stared in confusion.

"Eh? Saturday?" she asked. Dia answered cheerfully

"Saturday!"

Amu laughed at herself, then sighed and sat down on a bench under a tree. Snowflakes now lightly dusted the ground and Amu's memories drifted back. Back to when she, her little sister, and all of her friends played in the snow at the middle school. She had made so many memories there. Now they were moving on. They wouldn't meet there anymore. There would be no more meeting in the garden after school. No more being a guardian. She tried to tell herself that it was just a club, but she couldn't stop wanting to be the joker again.

Tears pooled in her eyes. Since school was over, she had been miserable, and she didn't know why. She still saw her friends. They occasionally went to see a movie, but there was something still missing. There was something else bothering her too- Tsukiyomi Ikuto. His dad was missing, and knowing that he was still alive, Ikuto left to find him about a year ago. They hadn't spoken to each other since. She had been lonely. She hadn't even realized it, but she was lonely without him around.

Suddenly, a voice from behind her snapped her back to reality.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend!" She turned around to see the Guardian's club former Jack's chair.

"Kuukai!" she exclaimed. Kuukai and Utau had been heading out to eat ramen noodles. Utau looked at Amu and asked

"Were you crying?" Amu smiled and said

"Oh, um… No, I'm fine!" Then after a pause she added

"Have you heard from Ikuto?" Utau pulled out her phone and showed Amu a text message.

_I'm back in japan._

_Back in town in ½ an hour._

_Ikuto_

As soon as she read that, Amu took off running without another word from Utau. She had to find him. After not speaking to each other for so long, she couldn't wait anymore. It was getting cold and she had been searching all afternoon without success. She was walking down the sidewalk when she looked up to see his familiar navy blue hair. He had his back turned to her, and was balancing on the hand rail by the river's edge- catlike as ever. Without thinking, she shouted out

"Ikuto!" Ikuto spun around in shock, lost his balance, and landed with a splash in the water. Amu ran over and held out her hand.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" he took her hand and replied with a smirk

"Hmph. So, knocking me off a rail is the way you greet me? Not very polite..."

Amu shouted back

"Well, you shouldn't be standing somewhere so dangerous! The way you act, you're just asking to get hurt!" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, Yoru came out of Ikuto's pocket.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily. Ikuto picked him up and said

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" The little blue cat was irritated.

"Why are we all wet?" Ikuto pointed at Amu and said

"She pushed me in the river."

"WHAT?" She shouted. "I didn't push you; you were standing there like an idiot!" Yoru glared at her.

"Don't be mean to Ikuto!" he said. Amu stuck her tongue out.

"Well, maybe Ikuto shouldn't make me worry so much!" she said. Ikuto laughed and said

"Whatever, I need to get home. Come on, Amu." Amu tilted her head.

"Why do I have to come?"

"I'm walking you home." He said plainly. She followed without question.

After they had walked for a while, Ikuto suddenly said

"Oh, I don't have my house key! I must have dropped it in the river…" Amu said

"Well, why don't you come to my house and dry off first, then I'll help you look for it this afternoon, ok?" He smiled and said

"Sure, I'll bother you for a little longer then." He took her hand.

"H-hey!" She shouted. "Wait… Tadase…"

Ikuto's hair fell in his face.

"Shut up…" he cut her off. "The little king is in a meeting right now… I met up with him first."

"I see." She said simply, not attempting to break free. He slowed his pace.

"So, why do you like him anyway?" He asked. Amu hesitated.

"I… Well, that's none of your business…"

When they got to her house, Amu opened the door and shouted

"Hey, Mom! Ikuto is here!" Her mom came into the hallway and said

"Ikuto-kun! Welcome! Oh? Why are you all wet?" Ikuto pointed at Amu and said

"She shoved me into the river." She dragged him into the living room.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to do. Amu, you should apologize!" Amu growled.

"I didn't push him! He fell!" He just laughed and ignored her. Amu's mom said

"Oh yeah, your sister has some friends over, and they wanted to talk to you."

Ok," she said, "Ikuto, I'll talk to you later."

Upstairs, Ami, who was now in the first grade, was sitting in the floor of Amu's room with two of her friends. One of them was a grade older than her. She had long, bright, yellow hair that she pushed back with a cute head band. She sat with her hands folded in her lap. The other was a boy with white hair. He was in Ami's class. He couldn't sit still, and he was happily explaining about how his dad had dug up a dinosaur bone. When Amu came in, they all turned to her and said

"Amu-sama!" Amu looked at Ami.

"What do you want?" she asked. Ami giggled and held out a basket of colorful eggs- not Easter eggs.

"Chara eggs!" Amu shouted.

"Chara eggs!" the three children echoed back. Ami picked up one that was white and pink with a red cross on it.

"This is mine!" she said, "the one that looks like a cracked dinosaur egg is Tomitake's and the other three are Sora's!" Without thinking, Amu suddenly pointed at Sora and said

"Joker!" Sora looked around the room and then back to Amu.

"Me? What's a Joker?" Amu began a long explanation of where the chara eggs came from, and how they would hatch, and the responsibilities that lay ahead of them. Ami, in deep thought, said

"Wow. I never knew there was so much meaning behind them." Sora said

"Oh, so I'm just like you, Amu."

"Yup, Tadase said that one day there would come another person with three chara eggs." Tomitake shouted

"That's so cool! You're like... the one who'll lead us into battle! Of course, I think I'd be better at that."

Then, Amu told them about the friends who had helped them through their battles with Easter and all that had happened recently. After she had finished explaining everything, Sora said

"Well, we should be getting home anyway. See you, Ami." Sora and Tomitake filed out the door and left.

About the time Ami and her friends left the room, Ikuto knocked on the door and came in.

"So, you knocked on the door thins time. It's a good thing you stopped coming in through the window." Amu said. Ikuto replied

"I wouldn't betray your mother's trust again… so, how have you been while I was gone? I know I left on sort of an awkward note."

Amu started to say "oh, I'm fine!" But that was a lie. She had lied all year, and even lied to Utau that same morning. She wouldn't lie anymore though.

"To be honest," she started, "I was really lonely. I never told anyone though. It doesn't matter anymore since you're back now." Staring out the window, Ikuto replied

"Well, Tadase was here right? Isn't he your boyfriend or something…? I don't see why you need me around…"

"Ikuto, I do need you here… and Tadase is…" She stopped talking. Ikuto diverted his attention from the window to his feet; his dark blue hair falling in his face.

"Why do you like Tadase?" He asked further.

"I… I'm not sure…" she said "When I first met him, I had a crush on him because he was… well, like a prince, but now I know him better. He's a good person, and I'm really glad I know him, but I'm not sure how I feel about him anymore…" Ikuto sighed and then said

"Well then, if that is your answer, I guess I just have to let time sort this out."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ikuto just laughed and said "I've got to get home. I need to pick up my violin, plus my mom's probably wondering where I got off to." Amu shouted at him.

"Hey, Wait! Wipe that smirk off your face! What are you talking about?"

"Bye, Amu!" he replied, and then he was gone.

Amu fell back on her bed and yawned. It had been such a long day. After dinner, she went back to her room and straight to bed. Ikuto was back home, three new character bearers were found- one being her own sister, and the new school year was about to top. Amu drifted to sleep thinking over these things.

**First chapter over! Expect Chapter 2 soon! It's my first Shugo Chara story, so please don't be too harsh!**


End file.
